objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Loser
Loser is a male contestant on Battle for BFDI. Despite his juvenile name, everyone loves him. He is the team leader of The Losers!. Coverage Getting Teardrop to Talk Loser first appears talking to Pencil, and he said, "Put her down, Pencil", and TV, Ruby, Bomby, Basketball, Woody, Bubble, and Pie cheered for him. Loser told Pencil to apologize to Naily for punishing her, and she did. Basketball said that Loser is a great guy, Grassy agrees. Later in the episode, Loser starts to join the team with Firey, Pin, Needle, and Coiny. Eggy, Clock, and Cake joined after them. In the challenge, Cake told Loser to be an honor to his team. Loser saved most of his team from getting caught in the basket, and Eggy got stuck in there. Lick Your Way to Freedom Loser is first seen elbowing Cake. He didn't appear until he started to get someone out of the jawbreaker. He got Gaty out making them the last team safe. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Loser wasn't seen until the challenge. In the swingset challenge, Loser, along with his team used Daylight Savings to make Clock move faster. Today's Very Special Episode Loser didn't have much screentime in this episode. He is only seen in the end of the challenge when making his papier-mâché X. Fortunate Ben Loser, along with his team isn't seen really much, and he didn't have any lines. Four Goes Too Far In the Twinkle of Contagion challenge, Loser used one of X's old baskets to protect his whole team, The Losers! eyes and the whole team cheered. During the end of the challenge, the basket got hit by Bell making Clock get the twinkle, and The Losers! lost. The Liar Ball You Don't Want Loser appears in the beginning of this episode and Gelatin, Pie, Marker, Firey, Foldy, Ruby, and Bomby yell out Loser! He really loved playing with the boot toys, but Fanny told him that they are just invented, and he lied. In Cake at Stake, Loser was eliminated with 12,062 votes, and everyone in The Losers! gasp, along with the recommended characters who appeared in this episode. He is stuck inside the jawbreaker to know he is eliminated for the rest of this episode. Fanfiction Human Names * Lenny Xanthos (BluJayPJ) * Leland Santiago (LegoAdam324) * Levi Serantix (NLG343) * Lenny Face Mascot * Lennard * Lachlan Bentsen (Opinduver) * Loser Santiago Fernandez (RPT) * Failer Chick Erko (Mr .Yokai) Birthdate * September 19, 1997 (BluJayPJ) * July 1, 1996 (U4Again) * June 24, 1958 (NLG343) * January 1, 1 AD * February 2, 1993 (Opinduver) * December 1st 1999 (RPT) * November 3rd 2017 (MisterHelper) * Dankun (August) 6th, 1880 (Mr. Yokai) Where Loser is from * Irvine, California (BluJayPJ) * Glendale, California (U4Again) * Los Angeles, California (NLG343) * Loserburg, Bikini Bottom * Evanston, Illinois (Opinduver) * LoserVille, Goikyland (RPT) * Rocktock, Quaerko (Mr. Yokai) Trivia *He is one of the four newbies to appear in Battle for BFDI, the other three being Foldy, Liy, and Stapy. *By many fans he's called a Gary Stu, because: *He is liked by everyone *He's extremally strong. *He holds the most elimination votes of the entire object show community with 12062 from BFB. ScribbledEggs He loses all the games until he becomes a winner. Gallery LoserBFBFanmadsp0po.svg LoserBFBBody.png LoserBFB.png Loser.png Loozuh.png LoserS.png|Loser sleeping. Made by RCG out of passion and, regrettably, somnophilia. Loserbfb.png Losa.png|Loser (MrYokai) TwasTheNight.png|Made by RCG for Christmas 2017. Loser in Object Virtual Reality Style.png|Loser In Object Virtual Reality Style (Pufferfishmax) Category:The Losers! Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Contestants Category:BFDI Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:2010's births Category:1990's births Category:1950's births Category:1880's births Category:0’s births Category:American Characters Category:From California